Say It Once
by Jhannise
Summary: Songfic of L/X


Say It Once

_Oh yeah, Come on, come on, come on... _

The group had camped down for the night in a forest not too far off the main path. Everyone was snug and sleeping in the bedrolls except for two. Ironically the two strongest people of the formidable group were currently indulging in the most vulnerable of emotions- unrequited love.

_Say it once, say it twice   
Just say it anyway you like it,   
Just say it tonight,   
Cause you know that tomorrow's gonna be too late,   
Yeah, yeah, yeah... _

Xellos was sitting on a branch and leaning against the trunk of the tree. Hidden among the branches he opened his eyes to stare at the campfire below, growing and vivacious in hues of crimson and gold. Xellos wasn't scared of many things, in fact most things alive or sentient were scared of him, however she scared him. Xellos wasn't scared of Lina's Dragon Slave or even her Giga Slave, but he was scared how she would react if she saw him glancing at her. That is why Xellos stuck to looking at the flames in the fire. The fire reminded Xellos of Lina. The colors were similar to her beautiful hair and eyes, but more so the destructive nature of a fire billowing out of control. A warming force that could either warm his heart or burn it to ashes.

_Take my life,   
take my heart,   
Just take it anyway you like it,   
Just say it tonight,   
Coz you know that tomorrow's gonna be too late,   
It's gonna be too late... _

Lina blinked at the sky above her. Although she missed the delicious food found in towns, nothing could compare with spending the night in the forest. Smelling the crisp clean mountain air and staring at the velvet black sky sparkling with stars winking like diamonds. The night sky was comforting and mysterious, much like a certain Trickster Priest. She blinked again this time fighting back tears. Lina knew she was intelligent, few could surpass her sorcery genius but in the realms of love she was lost. Xellos was a mazoku and mazoku couldn't love. Even if he did have affections for her, he'd turn the instant Zelas gave the command. It wasn't fair. Why did she have to fall for the one who could and would most likely kill her?

_If I could fly up to the sky,   
I'd bring back the sunshine for you,   
If I could rise to paradise,   
I'd take you with me too,   
A little sign to say, you're mine,   
A reason for living, baby,   
Without it I'm gonna find,   
That I need somebody, I need somebody new... _

Perhaps she did love him, she has saved his life countless times and trusted when when no one sane would. Xellos chuckled thinking that if Lina was sane then he wouldn't be so fascinated with her. Ever since she had bargained the demon blood talismans from him, he had been in love. Her destructive nature, her greed and ruthlessness combined with her beauty took his breath away.   
Perhaps he did love her, he had saved her countless times regardless of what she did to his race. Everything Lina thinks of her castle in the exorbitant fees she can't help but think that a certain fruitcake would be needed there. Xellos' strength and intelligence made him a worthy adversary and she could only be with one equal to her strength.

_If you could only find the strength inside to say,   
You show me heaven baby,   
Would put the wrong to right, would start a new day,   
Everything would be all right,   
I miss you, I love you,   
Just say if you think you do... _

Releasing a sigh, Xellos knows that Zelgadiss and Gourry are also in love with Lina. How can he compete with those two for Lina's love? She trusted the two implicitly and always viewed him with a degree of suspicion. He could do nothing but give up and watch her from afar.

_Say it once, say it twice   
Just say it anyway you like it,   
Just say it tonight,   
Cause you know that tomorrow's gonna be too late,   
Yeah, yeah, yeah... _

Blinking again, this time to hold back tears, Lina knows that she can never be all that Xellos needs. Even if she were able to secure his heart, Zelas owned his soul. If Zelas ever wanted Xellos to leave her, he would and rip out her heart in the process. It would be impossible for him to give himself to her. She would be better off with Gourry, Lina knew he worshipped her. However, she just couldn't be with anyone else besides Xellos. Blinking again, she lets herself drift off to sleep.

**_Back_**


End file.
